powerrangerslegacywarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.1.5 Release Notes
Update was released on 4/12/2017. New League * League 6 – Harwood County War Zone League 6 at 3400 Medals New Warriors * New League 2 Rare Leader: Mighty Morphin – Lord Zedd * New League 4 Rare Leader: Super Samurai Master Xandred * New League 5 Epic Assist: Super Mega Force Robo Knight * New League 6 Epic Assist: Mighty Morphin – Lord Zedd * New League 6 Epic Leader: Super Mega Force Robo Knight * New League 6 Rare Assist: Mighty Morphin Green – Tommy Oliver * Now available in League 6 – Mighty Morphin Green – Tommy Oliver New Theatre Mode 1.0 Watch replays of exciting matches from the best players in the Power Ranger Legacy Wars community. Balance Changes In this round of balance changes we’ve made a wide range of adjustments based on a lot of feedback we’ve been hearing from the community. Issues with dash pushing, block frequency and stat balance have all been taken to heart and are being addressed in this big update. Dash Push Reduction We’ve noticed in the higher leagues that dash pushing has become a large part of the strategy. Positional play does matter but we want to pull back a bit to make sure that it doesn’t give too much of an advantage and annoyance. * – 70% Push amount for all warriors Class Core Stats Warrior classes now have a larger impact. Attackers have the highest base damage, highest Crit chance, and the least Blocks. Balanced characters have middle values for base damage, Crit, and Blocks. Defenders have the lowest base damage, lowest Crit chance, and the most Blocks. Leader Class Changes After we changed the Class Core stats, we felt that a few warriors needed to change their class to fit their playstyle. * Goldar changed to Defender * Dino Blue changed to Defender * Rita changed to Attacker Orbs Rebalance Due to the bonus damage provided by ability orbs, we noticed that a Leader’s Primary abilities were less useful and matches could be decided by a single combo. This lead to us reducing the damage bonus ability orbs provide in order to make all four moves of a Leader useful and to increase the length of a match in higher leagues. * Damage bonus per ability level changed from 25% to 5% Rarity Starting Levels To make Rare, Epic, and Legendary Warriors more viable at lower levels, we increased their level 1 stats. Their max level stats remained the same. * Rare Warrior Level 1 is comparable to a Common Level 3 * Epic Warrior Level 1 is comparable Common Level 5 * Legendary Warrior Level 1 is comparable to a Common Level 7 Here are the max level for each rarity for reference * Common Max Level = 13 * Rare Max Level = 11 * Epic Max Level = 8 * Legendary Max Level = 5 Warrior Balance Changes A breakdown of all the changes made to each of the leader and assist warriors. Leaders Jason Lee Scott – MMPR Red * Rising Power Slash ** Power Cost increase from 4 to 5 Zack – Power Rangers Movie Black * One Two Combo ** Slower startup time Tommy Oliver – MMPR Green * Heel Kick ** Slower Startup time ** Allow for earlier follow up attacks * Dagger Charge ** Power Cost increase to from 4 to 5 Jason – Power Ranger Movie Red * Perfect Spiral ** +20% Damage Trini – Power Rangers Movie Yellow * Ground n Pound ** Power Cost increase to from 2 to 3 ** +22% Damage ** Faster startup time * Headbutt ** Power Cost decreased to from 6 to 5 ** Faster startup time * KO Kick ** Faster startup time Katherine Hilliard – Zeo Pink * Fireball ** +50% Damage ** Faster startup time * Disc Spin ** Power Cost decreased to from 6 to 5 * Tai Chi Combo ** Power Cost decreased to from 4 to 3 Danny Delgado – Wild Force Black * Bison Charge ** +24% Damage ** Faster startup time ** Faster recovery time * Wild Kicks ** Changed hit reaction to interrupt Billy – Power Rangers Movie Blue * Too Much Power ** Faster startup time * Blast Radius ** Faster startup time Kimberly – Power Rangers Movie Pink * Charging Kick ** Faster startup time ** Allow for earlier follow up attacks * Super Kick ** +22% Damage ** Allow for earlier follow up attacks * Vortex Launch ** Faster startup time Lauren – Super Samurai Red * Kanji Blast ** Faster startup time Gia Moran – Super Mega Force Yellow * Sword Stinger ** Faster startup time ** Attack type changed to Disruptor * Skeet Shot ** Slower startup time ** Attack type changed to Breaker * Sabre Whip ** Power Cost decreased to from 5 to 4 ** Changed final hit from Stun to Knockback ** Can be cancelled with Dash Assist (Assist) Master Xandred – Super Samurai * Echo of Pain ** Removed knockdown on 3rd hit, remains on 4th ** Reduced contributing health to 25 ** Easier to block in middle of combo (Assist) Goldar – MMPR * Titan Charge ** -25% damage (Assist) Danny Delgado – Wild Force Black * Bison Kick ** +25% damage (Assist) Trini – Power Rangers Movie Yellow * Flurry ** +125% damage on last hit (Assist) Jason Lee Scott – MMPR Red * Blade Blaster ** +80% damage on last 2 hits (Assist) Lauren – Super Samurai Red * Fire Sword Slash ** +22% Damage ** Increased AOE (Assist) Jason – Power Rangers Movie Red * Dashing Kick ** +25% damage on first hit (Assist) Trini Kwan – MMPR Yellow * Rushing Daggers ** – 50% damage on 1st 2 hits (Assist) Zack Taylor – MMPR Black * Axe Splitter ** +22% Damage (Assist) Billy Cranston – MMPR Blue * Staff Slam ** +55% damage (Assist) Kimberly Hart – MMPR Pink * Straight Shot ** +25% damage (Assist) Zack – Power Rangers Movie Black * Uppercut ** +25% damage (Assist) Kimberly – Power Rangers Movie Pink * Dive Kick ** +25% damage (Assist) Kendall Morgan – Dino Charge Purple * Dino Morpher Blast ** +55% damage ** Faster startup time Other Improvements * Improvements to reduce “Draw” Issue * Network Connection Warning Symbol during Battle to warn players of poor network connections * Drop rates on Undiscovered Warriors have been increased * Rebalance to the XP payouts from Alliance contributions * Many League 5 Morph Box payouts have been increased * Payouts from Ultra Morph Boxes have been increased * Alliance filtering has been improved so more Open Alliances will be sorted to the top of the recommendations * Pending Alliance issue has been fixed